The Lone Wolf's Mate
by likehemingwayswhiskey
Summary: - werewolf / alpha au, baron corbin x ofc - Rosalie and Baron seem to hate each other but just below the surface there's a connection, a pull, something that despite all the fights and the irritation keeps them coming back for more. But will they finally act on it and what will stand in their way?


**Authors Note:** Ughh, so fucking nervous right now,guys and dolls because I haven't written anything in a while but this idea, damn it.. this idea has been floating around in my head for at least two weeks now. I don't even know how well it will go but I've been doing research on the whole !Alpha concept and werewolf lore and quite a few other things I want to insert into this story at some point or another.. For now, though, this is the first chapter. It's Baron Corbin x OFC and yes, it's a !werewolf au and an !alpha au... There will probably also be some other supernatural type elements in here, not sure yet.

Fuck I'm so nervous. Go easy on me, guys, this is the first thing I've written and really felt passionate about in a long while. I thought I'd share.

This can also be found on my tumblr, .com, as well as quite a few one shots and an ongoing original horror story I've been writing and rewriting since I was sixteen. So yeah.. Here, have this.

* * *

ONE

" **Lucky bitch, you get to go home and sleep in ya own bed."** Carmella grumbled about having to sleep in a hotel bed for the third week running and all I could do was laugh as I looked over at her and took a sip from the fountain drink we'd been half assed sharing for almost 5 minutes now. From the backseat, Alexa Bliss spoke up and asked, **"How in the hell did you survive growing up here? I mean we passed at least 8 cow pastures on the way in… Like, what the hell did you do for fun, Rosalie?"**

All I could do was shrug and reply mysteriously, **"We made our own fun."**

" **Ooh, that sounds interestin'."** Carmella was giving me that teasing grin now, waiting on me to elaborate and all I could do was laugh a little as I pulled to a stop beneath the one red light on this side of town and look at her for a few seconds. **"Mostly, Mella, we got our asses out of town.. Had field parties.. Went skinny dippin a lot during the summer."** I admitted and from the backseat, Alexa came alive again to lean forward and ask **, "Whoa, wait.. You won't come out and drink with us girls when we go but you skinny dipped? I feel like our entire friendship has been a lie, Rosalie. A complete lie."** as she pretended to pout, laughing a little as I laughed softly and then said **"If you want to, you guys could come out to my place and have a few drinks."**

" **Nah.. You live in the middle of the woods."**

" **Aww, you a little afraid of forest monsters, Lex?"** I teased her as Carmella studied me silently and then surprised me by saying, **"Fuck it. My man's all the way across the US from me right now, it ain't like I'm getting any sleep or sex tonight.. We can drink a few and then you can tell me about these dreams you keep having.. About the blurry man and the wolf he turns into?"**

" **Whoa, wait.. Come again?"** Alexa's eyes were on me and I bit my lip, mumbling **"Gee, fuckin thanks, Mella."** to Carmella as I pulled to a stop at the little lakeside liquor store and gas station on the way out of town. **"Wine coolers, right?"**

" **The peach ones!"** Alexa yelled out after me as I got out of the car and pulling the hood up on my black leather jacket, I started to walk into the store, smashing into the chest of someone coming out in the process.. I looked up at him, biting my lower lip as my eyes fixed on his. **"You."** I glared up at Baron Corbin's physically imposing figure as he towered over me, looking anything but happy to see me, looking at me as if I purposely planned to stop in the same place for gas, as if I were following..

The rage boiled to the surface in me but I bit my cheek because I just… I couldn't bring myself to go off on him, and that left me seething in it at least 90 percent of the time we had our little run ins. Still, it kind of makes me hate myself, I mean obviously, Baron hates me and I can't just make myself get really good and angry at him for whatever reason.

" **Trust me, I'm not thrilled to see you either."** Baron quipped, giving a roll of his eyes as I side stepped him and then stood there for some reason, my eyes locked on his, unable to break the staring war we had going on.

I don't get why I feel such a magnetic attraction to someone who obviously hates me so much, I mean what am I, a glutton for punishment? I shook my head and muttered the word asshole under my breath as I walked over to a cooler full of liquor and beer and I grabbed 3 cases of the fruity little drinks that Mella and Alexa like and a bottle of rum for myself. Which of course, Baron felt the need to comment on. **"On a bender, are we? Aren't you afraid the rum will be just a little over the top?"**

I gripped the counter, biting my tongue because I was so tempted to just turn and let him have it with both barrels, but I don't have it in me.. I mean I've tried to tell him where to go with his superiority complex so many times but the words get stuck in my throat.

" **The rum is mine, actually. It's been one hell of a night."** I told him instead of every sarcastic thing I wanted to say to him. I threw the money down onto the counter and didn't even wait around on my change.. There's just always been something that both infuriates me and turns me on about Baron Corbin and frankly? I'd prefer not to get too close to the guy because feelings as intense as mine only get you hurt in the long run.. Besides, it's like I said.. he hates me.

It's just too bad I don't hate him right back. That I can't hate him right back.

I'm not exactly sure why I can't but believe me, I've tried.. Until I'm blue in the face. There's just something about him that draws me to him like a magnet and frankly it is really starting to piss me off lately.

The second I slid back into the car and put the alcohol into the backseat, putting a blanket over it, Alexa and Carmella both looked at each other and started to count down to 5 and before they were even at 3 I was ranting about Baron being a dick hole, punching the steering wheel and letting myself have it for not letting him have it.

" **I think she's got a crush."**

" **I think she's in love."**

" **I think you two should shut your yaps."** I grumbled as I put the Camaro in drive and spun out of the parking lot, Alexa looking out the back glass to remark calmly, **"For someone who pretends to hate you, Rosalie, he sure is watching you right now.."**

" **Good. I hope when I spun tires a rock bounced off his giant forehead and dented his massive ego."** I ground out through gritted teeth as Carmella mused aloud, **"Maybe if you get laid… I mean you're awful tense and it's been a while."**

" **It wasn't** ** _that_** **long ago."**

" **Rosalie, it was New Years."** Alexa cut in, looking at me intently as she asked, **"And you still never told me who it was, either.."**

" **Yeah, who was it?"**

" **Nobody, it's not.."** I trailed off, biting my lower lip as they kept goading me into telling them. I hadn't then and I wasn't intending to.. I mean, everybody out that night was drunk and it just kinda happened and since then, Baron's treated me like shit so why the fuck would I tell anyone that we slept together on New Years Eve?

Alexa reached into the front seat, turning up the radio and the three of us started singing along to the Lana Del Rey playlist I had on my phone and about 30 minutes later, we were pulling into my driveway and grabbing our shit, making our way up my front porch steps.

" **This place is kind of creepy. Are you sure there aren't any like… Murderers hiding out here?"** Alexa rubbed herself as her eyes darted around my yard and the woods surrounding most of my house as Carmella rolled her eyes at Alexa and then told me, **"Ya grew up here?"**

" **Mhmm.. This cabin was built by my grandfather. It was a camp house a few years then when my dad passed away, I got it in the will.. Brothers didn't want it, I always loved coming out here in the summer."** I told them as I unlocked the door and sat my keys down on the table, turning on the lights and slipping off my shoes. Alexa was untwisting the top on her drink and Carmella had already gotten hers open.

I grabbed my bottle of rum and opened it, taking a long pull from the bottle and the three of us froze and went totally silent when the wolf howled outside.

" **Holy shit."**

" **Okay, that's enough to make ya hair stand up on ya neck. You got wolves out here? And you live out here all by yourself? Girl.."**

" **Not usually? And it's not so bad, it's kinda peaceful.."** I chugged the bottle and bit my lower lip.. The wolves didn't really stay around this area much, a lot of hunters owned the cabins up and down the road and they were always in the woods hunting one thing or another.. I mean the last time anyone saw a wolf it was probably a really long time ago..

Or at least I'd been operating under that delusion until that howl broke through the night a few minutes ago. I peered out the gauzy curtains and up at the moon, giving a laugh as I rolled my eyes. **"Seriously guys, it was probably nothing."** I told my friends as we all moved into the kitchen, taking seats at the counter, drinking and talking for a few hours..

We'd pretty much put the wolf howling out of our mind until midnight and I only thought about it then because Mella and Alexa were passed out asleep in the guest rooms and I was going up to the loft to get into my own bed.. I thought about it because I was pulling the window open to get some air because it always stays so hot in the loft and I happened to look down into the yard below.. And I blinked as I saw it but I saw the gray wolf as it stood there, looking up at my window, almost as if it were watching my house..

" **G'night, wolf."** I yawned sleepily, laughing at myself, I mean I was still feeling pretty buzzed and parts of me thought maybe I'd imagined it..

* * *

Baron paced the yard after turning back into a human, swearing, kicking at tree trunks as he glared up at the little window in the top of the cabin that he'd seen her standing in, looking down at him when he'd been in his wolf form. He'd known he'd shift tonight, it was inevitable. It took more energy to stay human than it did to shift into his wolf form and he'd felt really, really tense.. Frustrated.. _And let's not forget,_ he thought bitterly to himself _, aroused._

Just seeing you lately had that affect on him.

He tried avoiding you, he tried being a dick towards you, he tried everything he could think of because he didn't want or need to mate. He didn't want to have to let his guard down and be hurt or rejected, no, he'd really rather not take that risk. But the harder he tried to fight it, the stronger the pull to you got. He could deny it anymore, he'd known it since New Years Eve.. _**You were his mate**_. And when you two drunkenly fell into bed that night, unknown to either of you, it bonded you to each other.

And lately, he _craved you_ more and more.

It both angered him and scared the living hell out of him, honestly.

" **Better get back to the fucking hotel."** he mumbled to himself as he shifted back and started to return to the hotel.

As he got himself ready to go to sleep, the one thought kept nagging at his mind.. All he had to do was make a move. He _**knew**_ how you felt about him, your eyes and your scent gave away everything your words kept hidden. And he knew how he felt about you, even if he never admitted it.

 _Sooner rather than later_ , he thought to himself as he lie in the hotel bed, arms behind his head, counting tiles on the ceiling, _something about this whole situation had to give or he'd wind up totally losing his mind over it._


End file.
